


My Sun

by MrowSaystheCat



Series: Archangel, Dark Angel [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Daryl, yeah again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrowSaystheCat/pseuds/MrowSaystheCat
Summary: A watcher in the night.





	My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Another vampire story while Nightbird sits unfinished. I will do my best to complete both. Please don't shoot me? This one is going to be a bit different; most likely darker - and shall be presented in a series format, rather than a chapter fic.

He’d been waiting, not for long. The Kid was like clockwork in how he showed up for his shifts; watching from atop a makeshift tower, binoculars hanging from a strap around his neck. Gun in hands, should he need it. He was a good shot, Daryl had seen that more than enough to know it for certain. Not quite to the caliber of the young woman, Sasha – but good enough. The type of firepower he had, though; well, it would be able to put even a being like Daryl on his ass for the count. Aimed at the head proper on one of the Geeks? That thing wouldn’t be rising again, that was for certain. It would simply and most certainly kill a mere human. Even a slayer, with all their training. Of course, it could also maim them – but death would not be slow to claim them, if it was not cared for quickly and efficiently if the option was given. 

_Turn your head from death, you’re here for life._

His life.

The scent of him. Even from the distance, he could catch it on the wind. Sweet, fragrant with sunshine. No longer wrapped in the essence of greasy food and the city streets. He was now like the forest, rich and real and teeming with life; a temptation hard to ignore. It wasn’t like Daryl was doing that, of course. No, he was searching for a way to him. One that would not put Glenn in a world of terror; one that would make the arrival of Daryl seem more like a blessing than anything else. It was a difficult thing, really; considering that the young man was almost always in the company of two slayers. They were good at hiding what they were, what they did. Even in this time, at the end of their world, they were to keep their secrets close. No one was ever supposed to know about those like Daryl; at least, not outside certain sects of society. Kinda hard to lie to one’s self about what all they were, after all.

Now, when the Geeks got in on the supernatural action? The slayer society couldn’t exactly keep up with that living hell; it fell out the woodwork before they could blink, really. Faster than Daryl’s people could act, either. And really, it wasn’t like they could drink from _that_. They fed upon true life; beating hearts and sentient souls. Memories dancing across the mind’s eye, a play for the entertainment of predatory superiors long established in the shadows. 

The world which Daryl wanted to usher Glenn in to. The world he should have brought him to the very first night they met. The first long, deep drink he’d been given of a young man with a soul too good for the cruelty of the human world. Glenn’d offered it, even if he hadn’t exactly been aware of what permission he was giving. But when Daryl had taken, he knew. He saw it all; it was a spectacle worthy of praise, beauty which could and should be incorruptible. The youth had suffered, of course. What human could live without that plight upon them? But, despite it all – he had budded, as radiant as a crimson rose, in to who he was. And from that night on, Daryl had been the dark angel at his shoulder. Hiding in the shadows to protect what was his; wanting to see what the bud would produce when he bloomed.

Had he waited too long?

Daryl watched as the young man took account of the nighttime world; the vision of the binoculars giving him a clearer understanding of nocturnal life. He would be easy to hide from, should the young man look in his direction. And of course, as if drawn in by some magnetic force; the sweep of his gaze came to Daryl’s position among the ruined homes outside of Alexandria’s gates. He could have, perhaps even should have, dissolved in to the shadows; a mystery man only caught in a glance. A dream, an illusion; a hope born of a clever imagination. However, instead of heeding wisdom, Daryl stepped from where he could so easily hide. He wanted to be seen, suddenly. 

He could feel the Kid’s gasp; that swift and brilliant sense of identification. 

_The man from the alley!? He wasn’t a dream?_

The thoughts shifted through Daryl’s head. In Glenn’s voice. Whenever the Kid thought of him, he knew. He could hear. It was part of the mark which he’d placed upon the young man the night they’d first met. It was part of his claim upon the youth. Now, did the slayers know? That remained to be seen. It was obvious that they knew they had company on the roads; how could not be aware? However, Daryl had been careful with them. Glenn loved them. They loved Glenn. It had sprouted from seeds of necessity due to pure anarchy – but it was as it was, just the same. 

_Ya wanna know the answer, Glenn? C’mon out and play._

Instantly, there was hesitation despite the longing to do just that. Daryl couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He let the moment hang there, feeling the young man’s thoughts as they flowed. Yearning, and fear, and curiosity; all co-mingled with a sense of responsibility to his people. His family.

_When you can, Kid. If ya wanna. And I mean really wanna… I’ll be here._

And with that, Daryl sank back in the darkness, though Glenn kept trying to seek him out with the binoculars again. Only to see pockets of night fallen along ruined panels and brick, or where shadows played in grass and vines seeking to reclaim the land. Nothing moved, save to perhaps sway in the balmy breeze as it stirred the velvet gown of night. Nothing else. Not even a Geek to make excited fear race; a distraction from the questions running rampant in Glenn's mind. 

Just the night...   
And his very dangerous curiosity.


End file.
